


Eighth Wonder of the World || DreamSMP Fantasy AU

by redareia



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bromance, Demigods, Demons, Destiny, DreamSMP - Freeform, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, Epic Battles, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fate & Destiny, Found Family, Gen, Gods, Half-Human, Heroes & Heroines, Historical Fantasy, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Mystical Creatures, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Floris | Fundy, Princess Niki | Nihachu, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Royalty, Superpowers, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teleporter Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain GeorgeNotFound, Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Villains, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Worldbuilding, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redareia/pseuds/redareia
Summary: The stories from the kingdom of Cyriaca are ones of adventure and spirit, but also mischief and destruction. This story is no different.The Dream Team has already secured their legacy as some of the most notorious villains the kingdom had ever seen. They don't plan to stop there, though. They plan on having history remember their names.A group of super powered individuals- including a half demon, two fallen gods, a secret family, and more- are brought together by the Oracles and find family within each other. They vow to stop the danger that plagues their city, together.In order to master their abilities and take down the Dream Team and their army, all of them will need to put their pasts behind them and face the future. Lies, deception, and secrets will be their biggest opponents.Betrayal, drama, fluff, action, family, battles, and a world of deep magic awaits.Told from the POV of Wilbur Soot, Dream, Sapnap, Technoblade, Ranboo, Slimecicle & more!An original world, story, and lore inspired by the song Eighth Wonder by Lemon Demon!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 62





	1. ; Our Heroes Must Come From Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> this took me literally a week to plan and write out so i really hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> please comment any suggestions or thoughts, i'll reply to them all!!
> 
> until next time! <3 - red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists, our antagonists, our side characters, our minor characters: They all came from somewhere, and they all ended up in Felicitas.

Wilbur was on this Earth to prove himself. He had been on his own for a long time, and he was determined to make a name for himself. Hell, he was going to do more than that. He was going to make sure that people remembered his name. Well, what he thought was his name. He knew for sure that his first name. His surname, he wasn't so sure of. He knew it ended with the letter 't" because he remembered his mother crossed the t fancy when she was teaching him how to write. Other than that, he wasn't sure at all what it was. Not that he cared. 

His father was never in the picture. He died off at war, serving the kingdom or whatever. Wilbur saw much more nobility in staying home with a sick wife and loving children, even if it was a stupid town like Sultende. The other children, he tries so hard to forget them. Two brothers; one was either his twin or a year younger, and the other was much younger. He remembers the night that his mother died a few short days after his youngest brother was born. In fact, that's one of the only nights he remembers with her: it's the night he ran away.

He remembers his baby brother screaming, and remembers the scent of flour in the kitchen. He remembers the feeling of his blanket draped around his shoulders, the dark brown satin matching the sparkling garnet color of his eyes. He remembers the way that she was hunched up on the floor. He remembers not even needing to go check to see if she was breathing, just being able to tell. His mother made a deal with a faerie, and this is what happens when you break your promises to them. A deal to always have food on the table for her family to eat in exchange for her child when it was born. She refused. She paid the price.

Wilbur has to admit that the food that the faerie had brought was the best food he would probably ever eat. Even something like bread managed to be flushed with the warm sensations of butter and he could taste every grain of wheat. He tried to forget those days; those days of warmth and food that were so far behind him. He remembered realizing that he was going to get turned over to the local orphanage, a place where all the local horror stories took place. He had run to his bedroom and grabbed his satchel He shoved his mother's guitar, some changes of clothes, all his money, and a picture of his father that his mother had painted. He fled out the window, and he left them behind. 

Wilbur ended up hitchhiking with a few different carriages: a carriage full of old people traveling to a nursing home, a carriage with a bunch of cousins traveling to school, a carriage with two smelly men, and a carriage with a woman and her dog that tried to bite him. He tried very little to open his satchel as he traveled, not wanting to lose anything. He kept his mouth shut unless someone asked him a direct question, he was careful not to mention his real name, and he didn't tell anyone his final destination. He knew he'd be safest that way.  
  
He eventually ended up in a carriage with a brown haired man with blue goggles atop his head. The man introduced himself as Dr. Daniel Middleton, or Dan. Wilbur introduces himself as Wil, simply Wil. The man said he ran a pub and inn called the Diamond Minecart. He said that Wilbur could stay there for free if he helped Dan clean up at the end of the day. Wilbur agrees, and he would find a simple peace at the inn. It was never too busy, never too slow. He taught himself his mother's guitar, and Dan kept his promise. He would stay there until his 18th birthday. He knew he was meant to go make a name for himself. Dan hugged him goodbye, and had his friend give Wilbur a ride.  
  
His journey took him to Felicitas, the capital of Cyriaca. He knew had the chance to finally get a fresh start here. Away from Sultende, away from his childhood, away from the tragedy that he left behind, away from the kindness he didn't felt he deserved. What he didn't know was that his adventure was definitely starting, just not in the way he expected at all.

* * *

Dream was on this Earth to have fun and cause mischief with his friends. He had grown up in a large family, never wealthy but always working hard. He would wake up at the crack of dawn and not go to sleep until way after the sun had set. Every night before he drifted off to sleep, he would promise himself that one day, it would be the other way around. He would have fun and not work hard but still be wealthy. He would enjoy himself and still have a fulfilling life. For a long time, it seemed that wouldn't happen.  
  
When he was 15, there was a traveling merchant in town from the capital of the kingdom. He knew this was his opportunity to start anew, give himself a brand new light. That very night, he left a note on his bed and quietly crept down the stairs. He knew every single step on the staircase, and where to step so that not a single one creaked. He slipped out the front door like a serpent and walked to the middle of town where the merchant was set up. He hid himself inside the merchant's carriage, and off to the capital he went.  
  
When the carriage finally stopped, Dream was sure that he could get out without being caught. He stood up, and immediately found himself face to face with another boy his age, the merchant's son. The boy had short brown hair and large white glasses that highlighted his almond colored eyes. The boy had an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest. Dream nervously introduced himself, and explained that he meant no harm. The boy smiled a bit and rolled his eyes, before introducing himself as George. George said he wasn't actually upset but asked if the stowaway would like to help unload the boxes. Dream agreed.  
  
They laughed and made jokes the entire time. Afterwards, George introduced Dream to his friend Sapnap. Sapnap was a private school student who was quiet but witty. The trio got along great, and were basically inseparable for the next two years. They'd cause trouble here and there, nothing too big, until they went a little too far. A wealthy geologist had just opened an exhibit at the capital's museum, and the large spectacle was an emerald the size of George's glasses. Dream had the idea to sneak in and touch it. The boys agreed, climbing in through the roof of the building and finding their way to where the emerald was kept. However, guards got alerted by their laughter, and they had to run for it. At the last minute, Dream grabbed the emerald, and they made off with it.  
  
The next morning, the captain of the Royal Guard, the police of the capital, announced that they were on the lookout for a trio of thieves. The only thing the guards knew about the trio was that one of them yelled "Dream!" as they were fleeing out the window, so the Guard referred to them as the "Dream Team". There wasn't much for them to do now other than go into hiding. Thankfully, Sapnap knew a spot. In the middle of the capital, where the Guard would expect them to hide the least. He lead them to a tree, which if inspected on a certain side, opened to reveal the tree was hollow and had a ladder leading underground.  
  
This was the beginning of the Dream Team and how they secured their legacy as some of the most notorious villains the kingdom had ever seen. They hid underground right under the Guard's noses, barely evading the guards everytime. By Dream's 16th birthday, they had stolen enough riches to buy themselves a mansion each if they wanted to. However, they were all content with living where they were. The underground bunker had become their home over time. The ugly metal walls had been covered with tapestries and lanterns, and they each had their own cozy bed. It turned out Sapnap was actually a pretty good designer.  
  
His journey ended up taking him to Felicitas, capital of Cyriaca. It wasn't exactly how he expected it, but in the end, Dream had achieved his goal. He spent all day goofing around and hanging out with his friends, only to be rich and have the kingdom recognize his skill. This was only the beginning, though. Dream was confident that the Dream Team was only just getting started. What he didn't know was that their adventure was definitely starting, just not in the way they expected at all.

* * *

Techno was on this Earth to run his store and keep Tommy alive. The second one was much more difficult. He was a blacksmith, self taught and awfully good at it. The weapons and tools that he made always seemed to fit his hands, no matter what size he made it. His shop, The Golden Pigman, was a hit among the locals. Thankfully, they never seemed to question his past, not that he would say a damn word if they did. All he needed were their asimi, or their currency, in exchange for his well crafted tools. They always seemed happy with their tools, and he was always happy getting paid asimi. So yes, running his store was simple. Keeping track of Tommy was nearly impossible.  
  
From the time they were children, Techno was in charge of the yellow haired child. Staying in the town where they were born simply wasn't really an option, they were orphans. Techno was always annoyed with the orphans at the orphanage; he wanted to kick most of them. Their attitude simply infuriated him, acting as if they were the toughest kids on the block. He wouldn't have Tommy grow up around children like that. He didn't know a lot, but he did know how to drive a carriage, and his neighbors just happened to have one.  
  
Tommy wasn't old enough to have a single coherent thought, so Techno drove the carriage all night until they were in a mining town. A woman spotted the carriage and immediately took them in. She was a jolly lady, and a wonderful storyteller. Before Tommy and Techno fell asleep each night, she would tell them the most fascinating stories about a multitude of different characters. Every night, after her story was done, Techno would tell her to become an author, and she would always tell him that the stars didn't quite line up yet. Her name was Aphmau, and she was a chef at the local restaurant.  
  
Eventually, Techno turned 14 years old, and Tommy was 6. He was getting more annoying each year, according to Techno. This was why he decided he needed to get himself and Tommy out of their caretaker's hair. She had taken them in when she was quite young, and she was getting ready to have youth of her own. Techno marched into his and Tommy's room, telling the blond boy to pack his stuff up. Tommy assumed they were going on a vacation of sorts (they had never been, but he heard about it from the neighbors). When the moon rose that night, Techno and Tommy snuck out the window, taking the very carriage they used to arrive in the mining town in the first place.  
  
They ended up in a town just outside the capital. A town full of laborers and hard working people: people in need of tools. Techno had earned enough gold working as an apprentice in the mining town under the blacksmith there that he had just enough money to open up his shop. The front of the shop was the main part: the back had two bedrooms, one for him and one for his brother. He sent his brother off to school, hoping they would never check to make sure there was an adult at home. They thankfully didn't. The Golden Pigman Blacksmith had loyal customers after a single purchase, the tools were made with such precision.  
  
Techno would channel the emotions he buried within himself when he worked with the metal. It was full of harsh passion, but yet the most gentle details. Techno could feel the warmth of the flame as it licked his fingers. Sometimes, he would find himself staring into the molten silver, wondering what it would feel like to stick your hand in it. He could see his reflection in the metal though, which is why he never looked at it long. His hair had turned a very faint shade of pink, though he grew it out. His mother had given him a haircut a week before she died, and he hadn't cut it since. Now, Techno was 18, and his hair was down past his hips. He had to tie it back into a thick and messy yet somehow sophisticated man bun with a rubber band.  
  
Tommy, however, didn't inherit faint pink hair. His hair was as gold as the straw that Techno would make tools to harvest. He kept his hair long and fluffy on the top, constantly brushing it back out of his eyes. He was a clever boy for sure, but not street smart. The boy got himself into more trouble than Techno would care to recall. Very recently, Tommy got accepted to apprentice under a specialist. Techno was hesitant to let Tommy go, the specialist lived inside the capital. But maybe a change of scenery was just what they needed.

Their journey took them to Felicitas, the capital of Cyriaca. Techno knew Tommy had the opportunity to make a name for them. The capital was full of all kinds of creatures: a group of goblins even tried scamming Techno into handing over Tommy. Techno pretended to consider it until Tommy yelled at him. He knew this apprenticeship was going to be an adventure for the both of them. What he didn't know was that their adventure was definitely starting, just not in the way they expected at all.

* * *

Charlie was only on this Earth because he forgot that he wasn't supposed to gamble with demons. It had been a rough day, and he figured one hand of poker couldn't hurt. Charlie Slimecicle was the God of Alchemy, a role he enjoyed very much. Alchemy at this point in time wasn't common among the human race, only one human civilization had figured out how to do it. Charlie simply had to watch over the village, and make sure all the potion ingredients they grew in their mountain community grew nicely. Sadly, the God of Lava was having a rough day, and turned the mountain into a volcano. Now, the only civilization that knew Alchemy was gone, and Charlie was left with nothing on Earth to control.  
  
Connor was only on this Earth because Charlie is one dense motherfucker. Not really, he loved his friend, but Charlie had somehow convinced him to play a hand of poker with some strange looking fellows. Connor was the God of Resurrection, a role which was similar to Charlie's in the sense that they had one small thing to control and rely on. In Connor's case, the only creature on Earth that has the power to resurrect itself was the phoenix, and they technically don't need Connor's help to do so. He and Charlie spent most of their time hanging out with other gods, not really having to worry about what was going on down on Earth.  
  
The major Gods were always so busy that the lesser Gods found themselves needing things to do. Connor's parents were two of these major gods: his father being Asclepius (god of healing and medicine) and his mother being Epione (the goddess of the soothing of pain). He had five older sisters: Hygieia, Panacea, Aceso, Iaso, and Aegle. They were thousands of years older than he was, so he mostly kind of just wandered where he wanted, not having any family responsibilities holding him down. Charlie's mother was Ceres, the goddess of the harvest. Though Ceres was married to Liber, the god of wine, Charlie didn't know his true father.  
  
Until the human race discovered Alchemy properly (which was not estimated for another 300 years, it was considered a genius miracle the mountain colony had figured it out), Charlie was going to be considered a minor god. Sure, he would hit it off at the God Comedy Nights, but otherwise he wasn't recognized. He spent quite a bit of time near smaller colonies that weren't heavily overlooked by other gods. He used his ability to make sure all the ingredients needed to develop potions were plentiful- hell, probably over plentiful- but the magic plants he grew ended up in salads instead of brewing stands.  
  
After another long day of watching the phoenixes migrate, Connor was asked by Charlie if he wanted to go somewhere fun for the night. Connor and Charlie bonded over their very similar experiences with their powers and their family, plus Charlie was super fun to party with, so Connor accepted. They ended up in a hotel/casino on the outskirts, excited to have a fun night playing with the angels. It's against the Angel Code to rig or cheat a game, so you always knew you were playing a fair game. It was also one of the only times under the Angel Code that angels were allowed to lie, so they usually went all out.  
  
After a long night of playing, Connor and Charlie came away with more money than they had come in with. They were over the moon, excited to return back with their newfound riches. Though, before they left the table, another group of players came up to them. This trio of strangers were taller, lankier, darker, and slightly more distorted than the angels, but Charlie didn't want to discriminate against their appearance. He offered them a quick game, and Connor shrugged and agreed. Neither remembers much of the game itself after that, but they certainly remember what came next.  
  
The tallest of the trio laughed evilly and told the boys the crippling news: As per the agreed gamble, because neither of them had won, they both had to spend a century on Earth as humans. They were allowed a much more limited and controlled version of their powers, they wouldn't age, and they would be invincible: but other than that, they'd be trapped on Earth as mortals. Connor and Charlie burst out laughing, thinking the stranger was joking. They were deities, right? Not major ones, but they still had a reputation on and off Earth. As it turned out, apparently he was very much not joking. The stranger waved them goodbye and snapped his fingers.  
  
The next time that Connor and Charlie blinked, they were no longer in Fortunafalls Angel Casino, nor were they dressed in their robes. They were standing out in the middle of a grassy field, wearing human clothing. Charlie still had his glasses, but his robe had been replaced with a dark emerald green tunic with golden buttons, brown pants and stockings, and fancy shoes. Though it was considered fancy clothing to the humans, Charlie thought he looked like a stuck up pirate. Connor was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and soft pants with a dark blue surcoat over it, a type of fancy men's robe. Connor honestly vibed with his outfit. They could see a large civilization in the distance.

Their journey took them to Felicitas, the capital of Cyriaca. They spent a lot of time in the human realm, but they had never been able to even comprehend the ideas of _being_ the humans. They would begin trekking towards the Capital, not knowing what they were going to do now. After they'd spent a while in Cyriaca, never aging but always exploring, they noticed a change of some kind was in the air. What neither one knew was that their adventure was definitely starting, just not in the way they expected at all.

* * *

Ranboo, Tubbo, and Purpled were on this Earth to support each other and live freely. They grew up together with one main thing in common: they weren't completely human. The general public referred to them as hybrids, which weren't inaccurate, but none of them ever felt like they fit the name. They all appeared completely human on the outside besides Purpled's bright lilac eyes, which usually got looked over as a birth defect. Tubbo did have tiny horns, but his hair was long enough to cover them, and he always wore hats on windy days. Ranboo could switch between his human-like appearance and his natural appearance, but he never switched to his natural appearance unless he was scared.  
  
Tubbo was part demon. Technically, he's 1/4 demon and 3/4 human to his knowledge, but the logistics don't really matter that much. His mother was a beautiful woman who's hair was the color of blackberries in the sunlight, and his father is a half-demon named Schlatt. Schlatt wasn't a bad father per say, pretty much the best father you can get when your father is a half-demon who is required to spend however many hours in the underworld. Tubbo appreciated what his father did for him, but he was mainly independent.  
  
Schlatt taught Tubbo a few things about his abilities. He basically had most of Schlatt's powers, but a lot weaker. His powers had to do with heat and fire. He could create sparks and fire, and control fire once it was lit. He could also control the color of the fire. He would use his spark powers to light fireworks and play pranks. If he wanted to, he could burn his entire hometown to a crisp just by snapping his fingers then moving his hands. However, from his mother, he inherited a heart of gold.  
  
Ranboo was pretty sure that he was part human, part endermen. Technically, he would never know for sure, but his abilities to teleport and pick up some heavy blocks along with the faint endermen pattern that appeared on his skin while in his natural form pretty much proved it. He had lived with a farmer until he was 7, and met Tubbo. He dropped his responsibilities and lived with Tubbo. Together, they would teach themselves how to survive and how to camouflage their unnatural appearances from humans. At the time, Ranboo used his teleporting abilities mostly to teleport into rich people's homes, steal candy, and teleport back out.  
  
Ranboo used to wish more than anything that he knew something about his heritage or his parents. He didn't really remember anything distinct from before he was 3; the farmer said he found Ranboo wandering through the woods behind his farm. It feels like a hundred separate times that he went into those woods, just searching for any signs of endermen or a possible origin point that he could have come from. He would overturn logs and stones, look inside tree trunks, a couple times even diving to the bottom of a lake in the middle of the woods. Every time, every search came up blank. However, now, he considered his friends his family.  
  
Purpled wasn't sure what he was. Tubbo would occasionally throw out shulkers as an option, because his eyes were the same color as a natural shulker, but Purpled and Ranboo would always point out that Purpled's powers had nothing do with shulkers at all. Purpled could turn himself transparent, almost like a ghost. Everyone could still see him when he did this; he just became pale to the point where you could see through him like stained glass. While he was in this state, he could phase through anything, and everything phased through him. It was very helpful getting into fights because right before Purpled got hit, he simply became transparent, and the attacker flew right through him.  
  
Ranboo and Tubbo knew each other for about five years before they met Purpled. They lived in a fishing town about a half day's travel from the capital. They moved here because it was famous for sightings of strange things and creatures. If their powers ever went astray for any reason or anybody accidentally spotted them using their powers, then they'd sound like another crazy storyteller because of where they saw it. Purpled had come to town looking to see if he could find any creatures with purple eyes that had phasing abilities like he did.  
  
Purpled would be walking through the woods when he would see Tubbo and Ranboo trying to play Teleport Tag, a game they made up where Ranboo teleported in circles around Tubbo and Tubbo had to try to tag him. When Tubbo noticed Purpled, he went in for the attack. When he shot the fireball though, he noticed the fireball somehow went straight through the stranger. Still in his transparent state, Purpled hastily explained that he didn't mean any harm, and that he had powers too.  
  
Soon, they would bond, and become like brothers, spending their time playing pranks on the poor fishermen. Eventually, they decided as a group that they had enough control over their powers to be able to live somewhere with more opportunities without worry of being attacked or discovered. After packing up their clothes and the few things that they decided to bring with them, they set their eyes on the destination where Purpled grew up. The destination also known as the City of Dreams or the City of Fate.  
  
Their journey took them to Felicitas, the capital of Cyriaca. There were so many people buzzing up and down the streets of the city, and the streets smelled like freshly baked bread instead of rotting fish. Purpled smiled because he could finally share his home with his best friends. Tubbo said it was the most spectacular place he had ever been, and Ranboo completely agreed. They were ready to start the adventure that was moving to a new city. What none of them knew was that their adventure was definitely starting, just not in the way they expected at all.  
  


* * *

The Oracles ran the Grand Library in Felicitas. This library was not only the biggest in all of the kingdom, but it was the library that the royal family used. It was open to the public one day per week, and it was always packed on that day. The library itself is three stories tall, with all of the walls covered in bookshelves, covering every subject you could ever imagine. The library encourages everyone to write at least one book, even if its an autobiography, and add it to the collection that the library has. But the library does more than that.  
  
The basement of the Grand Library is home to the pair of Oracles, the two that run the library. When together, they sometimes receive visions and prophecies about the future. It is sometimes said they were selected by the gods themselves. They not only saw the future, but were the advisors to the royal family. People came from all over the kingdom to seek their advice and wisdom, most of which were kept in the books in the library that they ran.   
  
The two Oracles were just as well known as the King and Queen, every child hearing bedtime stories about them. Based on the common descriptions and the stories, most people expect the Oracles to be an old couple who are calm, sweet, and intelligent. Who are peaceful and serene, and have lived to experience the wisdom that they have. What they find usually the surprises them: Two boys who appear to be in their early twenties who are loud, funny, and love to party. They often wear hawaiian shirts or party robes, and sometimes even wear sunglasses indoors. The Oracles are none other than Karl Jacobs and Alex Quackity.   
  
Alex Quackity has a small pair of yellow duck's wings on his back that are strong enough to lift him a foot or two off the ground at a time, and he always shows off for the children to come to visit. His jet black hair has a yellow streak in it, but its usually hidden underneath his beanie that he wears no matter the weather. He has a laugh that you can hear a mile away, and a playful attitude, always telling jokes. He grew up in the capital, raised by parents. He attended school and worked as a paperboy after school. Though, when he turned 16, he moved into the Grand Library for one special reason. He was born with a special birthmark on his left forearm just below his elbow crease: a star inside a square inside a crystal ball. It was the mark of the Oracle.  
  
Karl Jacobs grew up in village near a mountain that ended up being a volcano. When he was 12, said volcano erupted. A village that was higher up on the mountain got destroyed during the eruption, but his town was able to escape safely. His family decided it was the perfect time to take Karl to the capital. Fluffy haired Karl was excited to move, but his family wanted to take him there because they believed he had powers. Since he was little, Karl could always predict what the weather was going to be the next day, and he could always win luck based games. When they got there, Karl showed off his special birthmark on his right forearm just below his elbow crease: a star inside a square inside a crystal ball. It was the mark of the Oracle.  
  
When the Oracles of that time retired, it meant Karl and Alex stepped up to become the new Oracles. Some expected them to be irresponsible, assuming a lot of things about their abilities based on their appearance, age, and personalities. However, despite these things, both of them were just as wise and intelligent as the Oracles before them. Their biggest accomplishment so far is predicting a drought on the farmers of the capital. The farmers got to work collecting rain water, and the drought was avoided, and the crops grew more plentiful.  
  
However, dealing with visions wasn't their only job. They also dealt with prophecies. There was a prophecy made by Oracles several generations called the Saviors Prophecy, foretelling of a group of brave heroes coming together. With the help of the Oracles, this group would be able to overcome any challenge and bring the kingdom into a great era of peace. Every night since they became the Oracles, the two would go up on the roof of the Library after it closed for their nightly skywatch. Bringing a bottle of mead each and some snacks, they would watch the sunset and look for clues in the stars.  
  
This very night in particular, they both had to admit that the sunset was quite spectacular. After the sunset, they took in the light of the full moon and drank together, exchanging quips and stories and fables. The stars seemed to glow more eerily then they did the previous nights, but the Oracles often associated that with positive change, so they accepted it gratefully. Then, suddenly, they both stopped. Alex asked Karl if he had felt the same thing that he did. Karl nodded. Then, Karl spoke.  
  
"They're here, Alex. The heroes of the Savior's Prophecy are all finally in the capital. Their adventure is definitely starting, whether it be in the way we expect or not. We must find a way to gather them in the Grand Library tomorrow, for fate has brought all of their journeys to Felicitas."


	2. ; Wilbur and the Will of the Wisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur believes that it's an ordinary day, until he sees something that makes it as unordinary as it can be. It sends him on a chase across the capital to start his journey.

Wilbur couldn't tell that today was different than any other day since he had arrived in Felicitas. His brown hair was slightly more unkept than he would've liked it, but other than that, it was a completely ordinary morning. He had his mother's guitar, which was now his, was strapped onto his back. He wore a slightly torn black undershirt with a yellow pullover tunic on top, black denim workers pants, and workers boots that he had painted yellow to match his tunic. His guitar strap went diagonal across his chest like a quiver for holding arrows.

His brown curly hair bounced as he walked down the slightly uneven streets. Everywhere he looked, there were people and families walking and running. The entire street was lined with vendors and shops, encouraging people to come in and spend their aisimi, the kingdom's currency. Wilbur loved aisimi, not because it made him rich, but because he loved looking at the coins. The way the silver made the sunlight reflect into pretty patterns enchanted him. He had a small pouch of asimi on his waist, but it jingled with few coins

He was lost in thought when suddenly two children bumped into him as they ran by, their backpacks bouncing and their giggles fading as they walked into the distance. Part of him wanted to stop, turn and watch the children run off down the street, but he kept walking forwards. Wilbur tried to not to be a sentimental person, but he usually failed. The guitar on his back and the picture in his satchel were enough proof of that. As he walks down the street, he politely shakes his head no to the vendors and shopkeepers who try to wave him over. He wishes he could give asimi to all these people, throw it into the streets like confetti on Festivale Day.

Eventually, he would reach his destination, which is Artimidora Square, also known as the town square. Here, several streets of shops and homes intersected into one bustling round-a-bout like area, a perfect place for someone like him. In the middle was a gigantic fountain, with a statue on the top of the late King Vikkstar. The cobblestone streets had been recently cleaned, and Wilbur could hear the click-click of cart wheels and shoe heels making their way down the street. The area was simply gorgeous.

The houses facing inwards towards Artimidora Square had flower boxes and vines with a great assortment of beautiful flowers. Roses, tulips, astros, violets, and dandelions were just some of the flowers Wilbur could recognize. There were some so colorful and abstract that Wilbur wasn't sure if they even had a name. On a sunny spring day like this one, the sunlight warmly bounced into the area and bees gracefully flew around the flowers.

Of all the streets that intersect in Artimidora Square, two of them were distinctly different from the rest. The first street was east of the fountain, next to the house with the best colored tulips. All the houses on that street looked significantly bigger, the streets were made of a more expensive material, and the people who came from it were always wearing fancy outfits. That was the street that led to what Wilbur knew as the rich people district. It probably had a proper name, but Wilbur had no interest in learning it. Wilbur looked over and saw the three guards standing on the entrance to the street as always. He wasn't sure why they were there, as they never payed attention to who passed by.

The second street was nicer, but in a different way. The streetlamps grew brighter and the streets were more polished. The houses on that street were always covered in wreaths, and the people there were always jolly. That was Wilbur's more preferred street, the one that lead downtown. The place that people imagined when they imagined the capital: truly giant buildings and a place where people of all careers and looks were accepted. Wilbur didn't go there very often, but he always enjoyed himself when he did. One time, a stranger even accidentally ordered an extra donut, and gave it to him for free.

Wilbur approached the north side of the fountain, being careful not to slip on any water that might have spilled out. He carefully reached over and took the guitar case off of his back, laying it down gently on the ground. He sat himself on the edge of fountain, scooted the case a little closer to him, and opened it. Inside was a beautifully hand-painted guitar. It looked exactly the same as it did when Wilbur had first taken it, except for the fact that the strings had been replaced with new ones. He took the guitar out gently, and set it on his lap. He left the guitar case open and turned it around, facing the open street. He took one aisimi out of his pouch and placed it in the open guitar case, hoping it would signal to people what the case was for.

The guitar was always in tune, because Wilbur made sure of it constantly. He held it in his hands, took a deep breath, and pulled a small guitar pick out of his left back pocket of his workers pants. The pick was light pink with a blue hyacinth, the official flower of Cyriaca, painted on both sides of it. He had gotten it the day he arrived in Felicitas from a boy who said he looked like he needed it. The boy was right; Wilbur had accidentally broken his just the day before. Though, the boy had disappeared before Wilbur could say thank you. He always used it in case he ran into the boy again.

Wilbur took a deep breath and began to play, closing his eyes and strumming as if he could play this song in his sleep. An old man had taught it to him while he was carriage hitch-hiking, and he always played it first. He wasn't sure when he started playing it first, but now it was a force of habit. As he played, people passing by looked at him and smiled. Most were pity smiles, but Wilbur accepted them as smiles all the same. He heard one or two aisimi drop into his guitar case, but he continued to play with his eyes closed. He began to sing softly.

_"The roads are my home, horizon's my target,_  
_If I keep on moving, never lose sight of it,_  
_Treating my memory of you like a fire, let it_  
_Burn out, don't fight it, and try to move on...."_

When Wilbur finished the song, he slowly opened his eyes. It took a minute for them to adjust to the sunlight. He had gotten so into the song, that he didn't even listen for asimi dropping into his guitar case anymore. When he finished, he looked down and saw that he had ten whole asimi. Five silver coins each worth one and one gold coin worth five. It must be his lucky day. He smiled, content with himself, and smiling at those passing by. He was about to go into the next song when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A blue orb hovered near the entrance to the street that took him downtown. It was dark blue, but got a slightly lighter shade the closer it got the middle of it. It was round, about the size of Wilbur's hand. The more Wilbur looked it at, the more it appeared to be some kind of fairy or wisp. It was almost like a blue flame hovering in midair. Wilbur had never seen or heard about anything like this before, but something inside him was telling him that it looked familiar.

He slowly removed the asimi from the guitar case and put it inside his waist pouch. He didn't take his eyes off of the wisps for a second, trying to blink as little as possible. The wisp simply hovered, moving up and down a tiny bit, otherwise it didn't move. Wilbur continued to put his guitar away, still keeping his eyes glued on the wisp. He was confused as people simply walked past it. Could nobody else see it?

After a minute of trying to snap the snaps shut on the guitar case without looking, Wilbur finally stood up and slung his guitar onto his back. He had his gaze fixed onto the wisp, slowly realizing that nobody else could see it, because they would surely stop and point it out. Wilbur slowly shuffled his himself closer and closer to it, sticking his hands out almost in a surrender position, like he was approaching a lost dog.

He finally got close enough that he could reach out and touch it. It didn't have a face or any kind of features: it just looked like a floating blue flame. Due to the wisp's fire-like shape, Wilbur almost expected to feel some kind of heat coming off of it. It was the opposite though: he could faintly feel an icy wind on his hands as he stretched it out towards the little hovering shape of light. Suddenly, he stuck his arm out and let his fingers touch the wisp.

It was like sticking his hand in a small cloud of ice cold fog. The wisp immediately vanished in a puff of pale blue steam. Wilbur stumbled backwards, shocked. Did he hurt it? Did he kill it? Where did it go? He examined his hand, and saw no noticeable differences. Then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye again. The wisp was back, hovering in the middle of the street that lead downtown. People were walking straight through it, not even noticing it was there, but it never vanished like it did when Wilbur touched it.

Wilbur walked down the street, continuing to watch as people walked through the wisp, not even blinking as they did. It wasn't there to them. The wisp looked exactly the same as before, it just seemed to have moved down the street when Wilbur touched it. He stood on the side of the street for a minute, waiting until not a lot of people were walking in the middle. He bent down next to the wisp, whispering to it.

"What are you? I don't want to hurt you," he said softly, like he was talking to a wounded animal. He reached out to touch it again, when it spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Follow me!" it squeaked, sounding vaguely like a child. It was a familiar child's voice. Wilbur stopped breathing for a second, feeling his throat close. He suddenly couldn't tell if he was angry or worried or curious anymore. He just had to figure out where this mysterious wisp wanted to take him.

Wilbur suddenly threw out his hand at the wisp, and the same thing happened as last time. Upon touching the wisp, it burst into a very slightly darker pale blue steam, which felt like ice cold wind, and vanished. Wilbur had to shake his head to get himself to think straight. He looked down the street and saw the wisp way down at the end of it.

He felt his legs break into a run after it, and he had to ignore the furious people that he barely avoided colliding with. He dodged past them as he made his way down the street, feeling the gravity in his legs as he went downhill. He couldn't stop himself, and he ended up running right through the wisp. Once again, blue steam that got slightly darker than last time, cold wind, and a vanished wisp, but this time there was the sound a familiar child's laughter.

He looked around, trying to figure out where the wisp had reappeared. He didn't even noticed the concerned stares of the onlookers as he looked around wildly. He suddenly saw the faint blue light up ahead at the middle of a four way street. He ran up to it, only to have it vanish again. The ice cold steam was no longer pale, but still a light blue. Wilbur tried to put together why the steam was getting darker, but he couldn't.

He looked forward and left before spotting the wisp down the end of the left road. Wilbur pumped his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly in pain as his guitar bounced against his back as he ran. There weren't any people on this road to dodge or avoid, so he just let himself break into a full sprint. He could hear more laughter coming from the wisp as he ran through it.

He shivered a bit as he looked for where the wisp had gone next, but he suddenly realized where he was. He was in the heart of the downtown area. The buildings were multiple stories tall, modern looking, and huge. Wilbur had never really thought about the scale of these buildings. What downtown could the wisp possibly want him to find?

Wilbur recognized the Hall of Heroes to his right, a giant museum about the past wars and icons throughout the kingdom's history. Most of it just talked about the royal family and how awesome they were, so Wilbur didn't like it that much anymore, but all the stories and statues were fascinating. He didn't recognize the building on his left, but it appeared to be some kind of office building, so Wilbur kept jogging.

He passed multiple more landmarks and popular attractions of the downtown area as he continued to jog, but he didn't see the wisp again until the very end of it, where it split into a t-shape. Wilbur was so out of breath that when he got to the wisp, he had to rest his hands on his knees and catch his breath. The wisp giggled in it's child-like way before speaking again.

"Just find me one more time!" it squeaked before Wilbur swatted it away. The steam was a medium blue now, but Wilbur felt his breath come back to him as he inhaled it. He wish he realized that steam could do that earlier. He looked at the t-crossroad. He knew the road on his left took him to the side entrance of the royal castle. If a peasant like himself went within 50 yards of the castle, he was sure to get arrested. He forgot what lay at the end of the right path, so he began jogging that way.

Suddenly, Wilbur remembered as the building came into view: It was the Grand Library. The building was made out of marble, a single pillar probably worth more than all of Wilbur's life savings The roof tiles were painted gold, and they brilliantly reflected the sunlight to make it seem as if the library was glowing. It was several stories high, and looked almost like a temple.

A staircase lead up to two large wooden double doors. On each side of the staircase were about ten wisps, making around twenty wisps total. They were obviously trying to get him to go inside, but Wilbur felt his heart stop beating. Why him? What was in here? He had heard great tales of the Oracles like every other child in this kingdom, but he remembered that the Oracles got replaced recently. He hadn't heard any stories about the new ones, so he tried to mentally prepare himself. But how was he even supposed to do that?

He slowly forced his feet to move up the marble staircase leading to the front entrance of the giant library. He had to steady himself on the slick marble staircase, not used to walking on something so move. The wisps disappeared without smoke as he walked by them, making little noises that Wilbur sensed as happy ones. He felt their energy moving through him, almost propelling him up the staircase until he was at the large wooden doors.

The doors were made of a darker wood, like spruce or dark oak. Wilbur ran his hand along the doors, feeling a lot of texture and knots. The doors had not been sanded down very well, and he could still feel the natural patterns of the tree bark. Yet, he could also tell that this was intentional. The handles and screws on the door seemed to be made of a golden metal, but Wilbur guessed they were made of silver but stained the color of gold. He could almost tell from just the way the handle felt.

Then, he realized he was stalling. He wrapped his hand around the giant door handle, and slowly began to pull backwards. Due to the doors massive size and thickness, it was very heavy, and it took Wilbur a couple seconds to open it wide enough for him and his guitar to slip into the library. There, he was met with something unexpected: he wasn't the only one

He was in a large, front-room type area. It felt like a giant room, but Wilbur didn't even look up. He was concentrated on the other people in the room, who were all in little groups of two and one group of three across the room. Did they all know each other beforehand? Was he the only person who came alone? He let his eyes fall on all the groups in the room one by one.

His eyes first fell on the group of three, who kept turning their heads at the other people as if they were going to get attacked. The tallest one was a very pale, lanky boy with very dark hair. He wore almost all black except for the white on his shirt collar, as if he was trying to camouflage himself. Despite the boy's height, Wilbur assessed that he was a couple years younger than him. Hell, all three of them seemed younger than him.

The boy to the right of the tall one was blonde with a pinkish-purple tunic, brown pants, and a weird looking dagger strapped to his waist. The boy was talking about something, but all Wilbur could focus on were the boy's astoundingly bright lilac eyes. They probably seemed silver at some angles, and Wilbur had to pry his eyes away from their mysterious color.

The third boy in the group had his back facing towards Wilbur, but Wilbur could see that he had fluffy brown hair. The boy was wearing a slightly oversized dark green shirt and slightly oversized shorts with a belt tied very tightly around his waist. The boy also wore tall white socks and brown shoes. Wilbur couldn't see anything unusual about them.

Wilbur quickly tried to look at the pair standing next to the group of three, but he couldn't see anything too special about them. They were both of slightly shorter than average height, and looked about Wilbur's age. The slightly taller one had brown hair that was swept to the side and glasses, and the other had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. 

The one with glasses was also wearing a green tunic, but this tunic was clearly better fitting and had golden buttons. The brown pants and black fancy shoes also seemed quite nice. The other one was wearing a dark blue tunic of a similar style with a white leather vest over top with black pants and similar shoes. They were both laughing hard about something the one with glasses said. They were dressed like rich people, but didn't really seem to act like rich people.

The second to last pair were standing a bit further off from the rest. Another pair of two boys: one was a teenager and the other was closer to his age. The teenager was clearly talking the older one's ear off, but the older one seemed used to it. Wilbur then decided that if he had to hang around someone like that, he would probably learn to tune them out too.

The teenager seemed pretty average appearance wise. He wore students pants and students shoes, the exact pants and shoes that Wilbur often saw teenagers wearing on their way to whatever academy they went to. However, instead of an academic blazer, the teenager was wearing a red and white shirt with a green bandana tied around his neck. The boy had blue eyes and bright blonde hair that was styled similarly to Wilbur's.

The older one leaned against a bookshelf with his arms crossed, wearing a pirate-esque outfit. A white frilly shirt, a belt with a large sword attached, loose brown pants, and sailor's boots. The thing that Wilbur noticed the most though was the older one's hair: it was so blonde that the older one's hair was actually pink. It was a soft and pale shade of pink, but it was most certainly pink. It seemed very long, but it was tied up in a lazy yet fittingly nice man bun.

Wilbur finally looked on to the final pair of people. A man and woman who were both below average height. They both wore matching outfits: black tank tops with black pants and heavy duty boots. They both had green sashes tied around their waists, either for fashion or uniform purposes or both. They were talking so quietly that it seemed like they were just moving their mouths at each other.

The woman was young but had very thick and curly white hair that fell around just below her shoulders. She had her back turned to him, but he could see a bow and arrow on the woman's back and a sword attached on her waist along with a dagger sticking out her left boot. She was only taller than the boy who also had his back facing Wilbur, but she seemed like she had the biggest fighting capability.

The man talking to her was the opposite. He was holding a book in his hand that Wilbur couldn't make out the title of. He had a messenger bag around his shoulder that had some ancient looking designs on it. The man had a shaved head, but he was wearing strange glasses that had one red lense and one blue lense. His posture was very straight and his face seemed kind and responsible.

Suddenly, Wilbur noticed that everyone in the waiting room was staring at him. Were they waiting for him? Was he late? Was he not supposed to be here at all? Wilbur was trying to think of what to say when he heard a very unique and airy voice coming from right behind him.

"Welcome, welcome! We, the Oracles, have been waiting for you. Welcome to the Grand Library, Heroes of Felicitas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! the protagonists are all together!! 
> 
> both this chapter and the last one ended up being longer than expected, taking hours each to plan and write so please let me know what you think!! i'll respond to all the comments!!
> 
> until next time, red <3


	3. ; The Uneven Path You Followed Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno loved his brother. That blonde idiot was the only prized possession that he had. However, he'd been thinking that it's time for them to find a new path with some new people. Fate handed him the perfect opportunity.

Techno was not having any of this. Techno appreciated a big ass library as much as the next person, but he didn’t wasn’t here because he wanted to read. He was here because a bunch of purple wisps told Tommy to follow them. Usually, every bone in his body would’ve told him not to follow, but the wisp’s laugh sounded so familiar, though he couldn’t quite place it. He gave in and let Tommy follow them, but he was on his guard the entire time. He didn’t know a single person in this room besides Tommy, who he was really wishing that he didn’t know at the moment. He was so glad that he perfected the art of tuning Tommy out. 

They had shown up to the library second out of the four groups that were here. The man and woman in matching outfits didn’t even bat an eye as they came in. Techno immediately turned around to walk right back outside, but Tommy grabbed onto his shirt, insisting that they stay until something happened. At that moment, Techno saw a copy of his favorite book on a shelf, so they made a deal that they could stay as long as Tommy didn’t talk to strangers. This was a double edged sword because Tommy wasn’t talking to anyone who could be an enemy, but it also meant Techno was the only person for Techno to talk to.

The two brown haired guys in rich people tunics came in after that. The one with glasses tried cracking some jokes to the group, but everyone seemed too suspicious of each other to laugh. Techno actually thought one or two of the jokes were pretty good but he didn’t feel like breaking the silence. The shorter guy caught on that his pal’s jokes weren’t landing and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder hiding a smirk. The two guys made eye contact, and they both burst out laughing at the glasses guy’s failure. They went off into their own corner to continue cracking jokes.  
  
Techno kept a close eye on the two, peeking over his book at them. Usually, he would keep a close eye on the rich folk in case they dropped some asimi or something, but this was different. The only thing that seemed rich about them was the way they were dressed. The way they walked, the way they joked and talked, the way they carried themselves: none of it was like the typical rich people you see in the capital. Something about them seemed oddly familiar, though. He could’ve sworn he had seen their faces somewhere, but they also felt out of place. He assessed them as suspicious, but not a threat: they were both skinny enough that Techno could probably snap them in half.   
  
After a little bit, Techno went back to reading. He barely made it a few pages before a group of three teenagers came in. Techno rolled his eyes and went back to reading. He was sure that the lady with the white hair could probably take them all out at once. He counted at least five weapons that she had on her, and that was only from the angle he was standing. The man she was standing with though was the opposite: He didn’t have a single weapon and he was taking books in and out of his little messenger bag.   
  
Something must be up with the teenagers though, because Tommy suddenly started talking a lot faster and making a lot more gestures. Techno sighed and stopped tuning him out for just a second to hear what his brother was blabbing about.   
  
“Do you SEE that Techno? The boy with the pink tunic has PURPLE eyeballs. That’s crazy, have you ever seen someone with purple eyes before? Do you think he was just born like that? And do you see that GIANT sword he’s got on his waist, I think I could get good use out of a sword like that-”   
  
Techno tuned him out again and looked over, and to his surprise, Tommy was right. The shorter teenager had eyes the colors of lilacs, and had a large sword attached at his hip. There didn’t seem anything else unusual about the group though. One of the other teenagers was very tall with some of the darkest hair that Techno had seen on a kid that age, but there was nothing super special about them other than that.   
  
Techno then watched as the glasses guy walked over to the group, probably trying to attempt his comedy routine again or maybe just gain some friends. This guy seemed like he was either overfriendly, or a genius trying to act dumb and get some allies in a room full of strangers. The glasses guy started talking when the guy with the lilac eyes placed a hand on his sword and raised his eyebrows. Glasses guy put his arms up in mock surrender, giggled, and walked backwards towards his companion. Techno didn’t know if he felt bad or not.   
  
“Birth defect, probably,” said Techno flatly, returning to his book. He knew he should have probably just pretended he didn’t hear Tommy.   
  
“Birth defect? Techno, I don’t think that's how eyeball colors work, how would he even get purple eyes from a birth defect? A birth defect is, like, having one eye or three eyes or something. But you know what isn’t a birth defect? A giant sword. He looks my age and he certainly has a sword so I think I should-”   
  
Techno stopped listening again. Tommy begging for a sword was no longer relevant information. However, Tommy did bring up a good point. Well, he brought up a point that led Techno to a good point. The purple eyes surely were a birth defect, but were they a defect caused by human DNA? That, Techno was not so sure of. He knew a lot of people hated hybrids, claiming they were freaks of nature or whatever, but Techno could honestly care less about them. Most of them seemed to mind their own business and not bother him, so he didn’t see a reason to be mad.   
  
The door would open one final time, to a boy standing alone. The boy wore a long sleeve black undershirt with rips and tears on the sleeves with a yellow pullover tunic on top. He had a worn belt with a red pouch on it, black workers paints, and workers boots that appear to have been painted yellow. He had a strap going diagonal across his chest, so Techno assumed it was an arrow quiver, but upon a closer look he saw it was actually a guitar case.   
  
The boy had a very exasperated look on his face. He seemed a lot more frustrated, while most of the people came in with curiosity, wonder, and nervousness. He seemed about Techno’s age, but his skinny frame and his unkempt fluffy hair made him look younger than he was. Techno watched as the boy's eyes flickered across the room, but his face slowly bore a look of embarrassment as everyone in the room looked toward him.   
  
Suddenly, a voice rang throughout the front area of the library. A distinct voice, the kind of voice you’d hear and recognize it years later. The kind of voice that parts a crowd, the kind that doesn’t need a megaphone.   
  
"Welcome, welcome! We, the Oracles, have been waiting for you. Welcome to the Grand Library, Heroes of Felicitas!"

A shadow suddenly descended from the ceiling. Techno could make out the outlines of a figure with outstretched wings, but he was far enough into the shadows that Techno couldn’t make out any other distinct features. He watched the figure flap its wings and slowly descend downwards towards the floor towards the boy. The wings were at least twice the size of the figure itself. Techno felt himself instinctively grab for the dagger on his belt.  
  
Once the winged figure reached the ground, standing diagonally left behind the boy who just came in, another figure came down. He seemed to float down, not appearing to have wings. He wasn’t flying, just slowly drifting downwards, as if he was as light as a feather. He too, remained in the shadows, and touched down on the opposite diagonal to the boy. Techno took his dagger out of it’s holder, ready to attack. He stuck a protective arm in front of Tommy.   
  
Suddenly, the shadowed figures stepped into the light, and Techno was dumbfounded. They were both wearing sunglasses, giant smiles, and matching tunics with flowers all over them. They both took off their sunglasses in sync, and bowed to the group. These smiling boys were definitely not who Techno expected to step out of the shadows.   
  
The winged figure had jet black hair that was hidden underneath a beanie, and tan skin that complimented his intelligent eyes. His wings were yellow, like a duck’s wings. The other boy had fluffy brown hair, the color of crunchy leaves in the fall. His eyes were full of sparkle and his nails were painted the same color as his tunic.   
  
The guitar boy who had just arrived moments prior suddenly walked over to the side of the room and set his guitar down, his eyes fixed on the two figures. Techno was very confused; these boys were clearly not completely human, and they seemed just as old, maybe even younger than he was. He couldn’t help but feel like they were getting pranked, but he slipped his dagger back into his belt. The one with wings spoke again.   
  
“My name is Alexis Quackity, but please feel free to call me Alex or Quackity. I am the Oracle of the Moon,” he said, with an air that made Techno feel like Alex was forcing himself to sound all professional. This was enforced by the fact that the other Oracle started giggling.   
  
“Oh my god Alex, shut up, you sounded so stuck up, I swear he’s not like that all the time. My name is Karl Jacobs, Oracle of the Stars, but obviously you can call me Karl. Alex and I do take our job very seriously, but we do take a more relaxed approach to it, so please don't think you have to call us sir or anything. Please make yourselves at home!” said Karl enthusiastically, smiling at Alex giggled.   
  
Techno didn’t know what was going on here. He had been brought up with stories that the Oracles were lame old people, but these guys seemed decent and actually pretty cool. Very loud and a little over the top, but decent. He was going to keep silent and listen to what they had to say, but of course, Tommy was in the room.   
  
Techno watched as his brother ran forwards towards Alex and Karl excitedly, almost tripping over the nice carpet. He shook Alex’s hand and then Karl’s, talking really fast the whole time. Techno almost wanted to put his head into his hands.   
  
“Wow, ‘sup guys? You two are totally awesome, I’ve never seen anyone with wings that big, and you floated down so cool. My name is Tommy In- I mean, Tommy, my brother says not to give away our last name. Anyways, my brother and I followed a bunch of wispy things here, do you know what those are?” said the blonde boy, as the two Oracles raised their eyebrows in excitement.   
  
“We followed wisps here as well! The golden ones, the ones that talked all high pitched?” said glasses guy, smiling widely. Techno guessed he was a social guy who didn’t really like the silence.   
  
“Ours talked high pitched but golden? No, they were purple,” said Tommy, frowning slightly.   
  
“We followed red ones,” said the shortest boy in green from the group of three.   
  
“Mine were blue,” said the boy who came in last dryly.   
  
“Green,” said the only woman in the room, her arms crossed, holding a knife in one hand.   
  
“The wisps were different colors for all of you, but yes, the wisps are, in essence, all the same. They were meant to lead you here, to the library,” explained Karl, “We figured it would be easier than trying to seek out all of you ourselves.”   
  
“Why were you seeking us out?” asked the shorter rich guy suspiciously. He had an eyebrow raised, but Techno could see the curiosity shining in his eyes. The glasses guy elbowed his friend. Alex only smiled at this, his wings flapping a little bit as he tried to find the words.   
  
“As the Oracles, our job is to deal with prophecies. Many years ago, another Oracle received a prophecy that was called the Savior’s Prophecy. The prophecy stated that in several years time, ten special powered people would be in the capital at the same time, to be united in the Grand Library. With the Oracles by their side, these ten would become heroes, and help conquer a threat that’s soon to come,” explained Alex, his eyes flickering around the room from person to person.   
  
“We’re the ten people?” squeaked the small boy from the group of three, his eyes shining with excitement.   
  
“The prophecy didn’t tell us exactly who these ten people were, only how the stars would be aligned when it happened. The stars aligned as such last night, so we sent out wisps to lead you all here!” said Karl excitedly.   
  
“Not quite,” said the boy who came in last, who was leaning against the wall.   
  
“What do you mean?” asked Karl, giving Alex a glance.   
  
“I don’t have powers or abilities or whatever you’re talking about,” said the boy, moving a piece of curly brown hair out of his face.   
  
Karl looked slightly relieved, and turned to the rest of the group again.   
  
“Who here doesn’t have powers?”   
  
Techno rolled his eyes and raised his hand. He saw only a few other hands go up: Tommy, the boy who just spoke, and the guy with the weird glasses. The shorter rich guy had raised his hand for a second, but sharing a look with glasses guy, put it back down.   
  
“Only four? Less than half, perfect! Okay, the thing about the wisps is that you can’t see them unless you have powers or you’re a hybrid,” said Karl.   
  
“So, you guys do have powers. We just haven’t figured them out yet,” added Alex.   
  
“I HAVE POWERS? This is awesome, how do I figure it out? What kind of powers do I have? Can I attack people with it? I’m gonna be the best hero ever-” began Tommy, before getting hit on the back of the head by Techno.   
  
“Ow, you bastard!” shrieked Tommy, attempting to hit Techno back.   
  
“Let the guys speak before you talk their ears off!” said Techno jokingly, before realizing he broke his promise to himself to keep silent. Oh well.   
  
“Uh, maybe we should go around introducing ourselves?” said Karl, eyeing Alex, who nodded.   
  
“Good idea, should we start with Cara and go around the room? That might be easiest,” said Alex earnestly.   
  
“That works for me!” said the woman with white hair, slipping her knife back into a strap on her leg.   
  
Techno suddenly heard the two rich dressed guys start quietly arguing about something. Techno could only pick up a few words like “tell them” and “secret” and “trust”. Tommy already introduced himself, so Techno didn’t really see how much more harm saying his nickname could do.   
  
“My name is Captain Cara Puffy, at your service. I’m a former pirate, now working as the first female Royal Battle strategist under Princess Niki and Prince Fundy. I’ve known Alex and Karl for years, so I’ve known about this prophecy for a little while,” explained Cara, using her hands to express herself as she spoke.   
  
“What are your powers?” asked the short boy from the group of three. Techno couldn’t help feel like that boy and Tommy would get along well, they both seem curious and loud.   
  
Cara smiled, taking the knife back out of her leg strap. In one very fluent and quick motion, Cara lifted the knife above her head with moxy and angled her body as she threw it against the wall. The knife landed perfectly into the wall, the sharp point cutting into the wallpaper and the handle sticking out. Suddenly, the knife flew backwards out of the wall like it was attached to a rope that had just been yanked. It flew perfectly right back into Cara’s hand, and Cara barely blinked.   
  
“Magnetism and slight control over metal,” said Cara before slipping the knife back into its little leg strap again. She gave a little bow and blushed as the room broke out into applause. Karl gave her a double thumbs-up and Quackity clasped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone and gave her some cheers.   
  
The guy with the shaved head behind her nervously shifted from side to side, scratching the back of his neck. He seemed to be the polar opposite of Cara to Techno, but maybe he just didn’t know him well enough yet. The thing that stood out were the glasses he was wearing: one lense was stained red and the other was stained red.The guy shoved the book he was holding into his messenger bag and cleared his throat.   
  
“My name is Dr. Jack T. Manifold, but Jack is fine. I’m a scientist at the royal lab, which is how I know Cara, but I didn’t know she knew, uh, those two. You’re probably wondering about the glasses, yeah, they’re strange but they’re for my impaired vision, so try not to pay them any mind. No powers here, though, sorry. Well, I guess no powers yet,” said the doctor nervously. Jack T. Manifold. Techno knew that name, this guy was basically a genius. He was a specialist in creating healing and medicinal products. Apparently, the glasses guy seemed to know him too, based on the way he nudged his friend.   
  
“Awesome Jack! We’re glad to have you here. Let’s see, do you two wanna go next?” asked Karl, looking at the brother duo.   
  
Uh oh, it was Tommy’s turn. All Tommy had to do was give away any super sensitive information and they would be fine. Tommy liked to brag a little bit, and Techno sadly couldn’t act like Tommy didn’t get that from him. He placed his book down on a table and folded his arms over his chest, watching the blonde boy carefully.   
  
“My name is Tommy. You know that though. It’s short for Thomas, but that’s a like, lame name, so I go by Tommy. Not Tom, Tommy. I grew up in this dingy town with this lady who found us and then we left to go to this mining town right outside the capital. I got a ton of really good grades in school and whatever, so I got invited to study here in the capital, but obviously this is way cooler!” finished Tommy dramatically, before sadly adding, “Oh, and uh, I’m developing my powers…”   
  
Techno had to keep himself from facepalming during that speech. Tommy basically gave away his entire life story, but at least he didn’t use any specific names or anything.   
  
“Thanks Tommy! Does your friend want to go now?” asked Karl, his gaze piercing. Techno felt like the Oracle could look straight through him.   
  
Techno was focused on the fact that Alex was sitting in a chair that was floating a couple inches above the ground, but he sighed. He suddenly felt the eyes turn in his direction. Did he have to speak? He stood up straighter, and took a deep breath.   
  
“I go by Techno, it’s short for something else. This blonde nerd is-”   
  
“HEY, ARSEHOLE!”   
  
“..He’s my brother. He has a bit of a pottymouth, but he’s a good kid. I’m a blacksmith, mostly did pickaxes and shovels and stuff, but I can still do weaponry. Speaking of which, I don’t have powers yet either, but I am trained in combat using swords and bows, so there’s that,” finished Techno, flicking his brother on the ear, who swore profusely under his breath.   
  
“Wow, that’s quite a skillset. You two seem like you’re close, that’s awesome,” added Alex, giving a small smile. The smile was warm, with good intention, but Techno could still see some sadness in the traces of it.   
  
“What about you two, wanna go next?” asked Karl, looking at the two rich looking dudes who had been shooting comments at each other quietly during the first four introductions. The glasses guy stepped up first, making the other guy give him a glare that a parent would give a child who’s misbehaving.   
  
“My name is Charles Slimecicle, but call me Charlie. To tell the truth though, there's a _little_ more than meets the eye, you know? I’m actually the g-”   
  
“-greatest architect in the capitol,” finished the shorter one quickly. He flashed a quick guilty smile before eyeing Charlie.   
  
“Oh come on! What are they gonna do? Can’t we just tell them?” begged Charlie, looking at his friend with puppy dog eyes. The shorter one groaned before rolling his eyes.   
  
“You know what? Fine. But if they freak out-”   
  
“Thank you! Anyways, as I was saying, My name is Charlie: the God of Alchemy and son of Ceres, the goddess of the Harvest, at your service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "red, how did you end up writing 4,000 words of the first couple people introducing themselves?"
> 
> okay listen. i don't know either. the next chapter with the other half of the introductions should be posted tomorrow or the day after!
> 
> please comment and let me know what you think!! i'm really proud of this so far, 12k words after only 3 chapters lmao


	4. ; The Show Must Go On, My Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo doesn't like showing off or being the center of attention, he likes being the side character. He likes helping his friends step up to the spotlight. Unfortunately, sometimes the light shines on him, even when he doesn't want it. He wishes this light could shine when he really needed it.

Ranboo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was a god in their presence? His clothes suddenly felt really tight and his eyes glued to this guy. He suddenly understood why they had seemed familiar when they first came in: he had seen their faces before, in paintings and statues. 

“WHAT?” yelped several people, including Tubbo. Tubbo loved gods and goddesses and stories of legend: this guy was going to get an entire month’s worth of questions later. The blonde guy named Tommy also looked like he was thinking a thousand thoughts per minute. Murmuring and disbelief spread throughout the people there.

Alex even fell out of his floating chair and Karl started coughing on his drink. Apparently, the Oracles couldn’t predict everything. The Techno guy betrayed little emotion about all this, which also scared Ranboo.

“See, Charlie? This is the kind of shit that happens when you tell people you’re a god!” hissed the shorter one, but Ranboo wasn’t sure if anyone heard it but him. Charlie continued as if nothing happened.

“Yeah, I’m Charlie, that’s me. I deal with potion ingredients like certain plants and animals and potion making. Uh, Felicitas haven’t really discovered potion making, so I’m actually considered a minor god. But I can do cool stuff!”

The room was dead silent as Charlie walked over to Cara. She didn’t seem challenged in the slightest; in fact, she seemed excited. Ranboo thought he probably would have wet his pants if he had to go up in front of her.

“Would you mind if I saw your throwing knife for a second?” he asked politely, and Cara raised an eyebrow but nodded. She gave it to him, her hands adorning black fingerless gloves. 

“Okay, I have to touch your forehead, is that okay?” asked Charlie pensively, and Cara nodded again. Charlie thanked her and laid a very gentle finger on Cara’s forehead for about a second. Then he stepped to the side and held the throwing knife in his hand, and grinned.

Charlie’s form wasn’t as smooth or professional as Cara’s. When he raised the knife above his head, you could see he didn't really know the precisions of it. However, when he threw it at the wall, it did end up stuck in the wall, sharp end first and the handle sticking out. Suddenly, the knife flew backwards out of the wall like it was attached to a rope that had just been yanked. It flew perfectly right back into Charlie’s hand, despite him flinching a lot.

“Uh, I know that seemed like I just copied Cara, but in a weird way, it was my own power. My power is that I can mimic other people’s powers. As long as I touch their forehead and I’m standing close enough to them, then I can use their abilities. It doesn’t affect them in any way; it’s kind of like a chameleon blending into their surroundings. I can’t mimic every power, just most of them,” explained Charlie sheepishly, blushing a bit.

The room broke out into applause again, and Ranboo found himself clapping along with everyone else. This guy really was a god, but he wanted to learn a bit more about those potions and alchemy that he was mentioning. What did he mean by the fact that he was a god of something that hasn’t been discovered yet?

“WOO CHARLIE!” yelled Alex, who had managed to get back on his chair. Karl clapped loudly as well.

“Thank you Cara!” said Charlie happily, handing the captain her knife back.

“Yeah, of course! You need a little work on the throw though,” joked Cara, taking it.

“You’ll have to teach me later!” laughed Charlie, who looked back over at his friend.

Heads then turned towards Charlie’s friend, who looked like he couldn’t decide if he liked the attention or not. He straightened his blue tunic, which were the same lapis blue as his eyes. Charlie walked back over and clapped his buddy on the shoulder, which caused his friend to sigh and take a few steps forward.

“Hey everybody. I’m Connor. Not short for anything. I’m the God of Resurrection, son of Asclepius and Epione, brother of Hygieia, Panacea, Aceso, Iaso, and, uhhh, oh yeah! Aegle. I always forget her. Anyway, before I explain anything else, the answer is no. I can’t bring humans back to life. Well, I mean, technically I can, but the end result would not be what you wanted. Humans aren’t made to be resurrected, so when it happens, ‘lotta bad stuff happens,” he explained, seeming a lot more comfortable now that he was actually in the spotlight.

“Like what?” asked Tommy loudly, and Techno flicked him again. Techno scared Ranboo a lot.

“Loss of memory, inability to understand language, paralyzed in the arms, little to no vision, hearing, taste or smell, and some other stuff I don’t want to get into,” said Connor, counting off the symptoms on his fingers as he listed them off.

“Oh. I see. Not good!” said Tommy, sitting himself back down. Ranboo thought he looked a little embarrassed, but he seemed nice.

“Nah, not good. Humans aren’t designed for that shit- actually, am I allowed to swear in here?” asked Connor, turning towards the two Oracles, who were listening intently.

“No problem, we don’t mind!!” said Karl as Alex gave him a thumbs up. Connor flashed a thumbs up back before continuing.

“Okay, so in order to be resurrected, a species needs to have the ability to do so in their genetics. There are less than five species currently with this ability, the most popular ones obviously being phoenixes and blue phoenixes. Like Charlie, I’m considered a minor god because there’s not a lot that applies to what I have control over,” finished Connor, taking a sip of his water.

Ranboo stood completely still, not able to move. He thought blue phoenixes were just stories, but honestly, he wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. He had just seen a lady be able to act as a human magnet, and a god mimic her powers perfectly. He wasn’t really sure what to believe anymore. Could the Oracles have as pure intentions as they seem?

When he looked at Karl and Alex, they were smiling and laughing and seemed comfortable with each other. They were sitting on chairs that floated about an inch off the ground, but Ranboo didn’t bother questioning it. Alex had folded up his wings, but Ranboo could still see the yellow shine of the duck-like feathers on his back. 

Duck-like… a hybrid? That would shock Ranboo, surely the Royal Family was against hybrids? He didn’t know anything about the Prince and Princess, but he was sure that they were too stuck up to appreciate hybrids. Most rich people were against hybrids and people with powers. The fact that the Royal Family would want to gather them up seemed suspicious, but if this offer was genuine, it would be the opportunity of a lifetime.

Purpled was clearly having similar thoughts as Ranboo was. He had watched his friend keep one hand near the sword on his belt the entire time, as if they were going to stop mid-speech and attack them. Tubbo, on the other hand, was basically bouncing up and down with excitement, just like that Tommy kid. Tubbo had always talked about going to find other powered people, but Ranboo had assumed that was more of a wish than a goal.

“Do you have the same powers as Charlie, or different ones?” asked Cara, her eyes piercing. Cara also scared Ranboo: in fact, she was probably the scariest one in here. Ranboo decided he probably needed to be less scared of people or he was not going to make it in this group.

“Different ones. My main thing is healing people, which probably isn’t that big of a surprise, but I can also make force fields. Basically, it’s like creating a thin, clear dome barrier that pretty much nothing can pass through. I can hold them up longer if they’re smaller, but the size doesn’t make a difference in how much it can withstand. ” said Connor simply, as if he was talking about picking out clothes instead of talking about his literal godly powers.

  
Ranboo watched as Connor crossed his arms across his chest before making some signs with his hands that he did too fast for Ranboo to actually tell what they were, but they seemed pretty complicated. He suddenly began pulling his arms away from his chest, and above his head, a thin blue dome began forming, like ice crystallization. The further he brought his arms away from his chest, the larger the forcefield became. Ranboo watched as Connor uncrossed his arms after the dome completely surrounded him.

It looked like he was trapped in a dome of ice that had been stained a slightly darker blue and that was hollow on the inside. It looked glass, as if anything touched it, it would instantly shatter like a bubble. However, Connor’s calm smile turned more into a mischievous grin as he turned towards the onlookers. Ranboo felt a little like he was dreaming. He had heard of the concept of force fields before, but he never thought they’d actually be able to work.

“Try breaking through. Throw it, punch it, whatever. No way anybody is getting in here!” yelled Connor through the force field he had just made for himself, before flipping off Charlie as quick as he possibly could. Charlie gave a scoff of mock offense before slipping his shoe off and chucking it at the forcefield. The shoe sailed through the air, hit the forcefield, and bounced off it as if it was hitting a trampoline.

Tommy ran over with a pocket knife and tried stabbing holes in the side of it, which failed miserably. Tommy had to stop when he realized the blade of his pocket knife was starting to bend. He suddenly ran back over to his brother, talking so fast that Ranboo could barely understand him through the accent. Cara took out her bow and arrow, making a shot that would have hit Connor right in the heart. However, the arrow also fell victim to the forcefield, clattering to the ground, making Cara give a dumbfounded laugh.

Ranboo considered trying to teleport inside the force field, but it could result in deadly consequences. He wasn’t even very good at passing through walls that were more than a couple inches thick, what if he got stuck inside the barrier? He couldn’t really bear to think about it that much. Suddenly, there was movement to his left.

For the first time since Alex and Karl arrived, Purpled moved from his position in the corner, walking right up to the forcefield. Ranboo watched as Connor observed the boy approaching, and noticed that Connor’s face seemed more excited than anything. Purpled took his hand off his sword, and raised his eyebrows at Connor.

Suddenly, Purpled turned transparent and walked straight through the forcefield, before becoming fully visible again inside. Connor’s face completely dropped from a grin to a shocked look, making eye contact with Charlie, who gave a worried shrug. Everyone else’s face was filled with shock, except for Tommy, who looked more mad than shocked.

“How?! How the fuck did you do that?” screeched Connor, before snapping his fingers. The dome instantly dissolved into thin air, just leaving Purpled with a shit-eating grin and Connor blinking as if he could not believe his eyes. Ranboo shook his head; Purpled had a bit of a flair for the dramatic sometimes. Hopefully the group wouldn’t see it as an asshole move.

“Honestly, I’m just as surprised as you are that it worked,” said Purpled, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

“C-Could you possibly explain how you did that?” sputtered Connor. Ranboo suddenly realized that Connor was probably hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old, and he said nothing had ever traveled through it. Big day for everyone, even gods apparently.

“Grayson Purpled, but I go by my last name, at your service,” said Purpled, going into a mock bow for Alex and Karl, who were basically crying-laughing at the teen’s display at one-uping a god.

“My ability is, simply, to become transparent. Anything can go through me, and I can go through anything. It’s like turning into air, except obviously you can still see me: I usually call it phasing, like phasing through things,” explained Purpled, his eyes shining brightly. The light reflected off them in a way that made Ranboo swear they were almost white for just a second.

The eyes in the room suddenly shifted towards Purpled’s companions, which Ranboo realized just happened to be himself and Tubbo. Tubbo placed a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder for just a moment before he began speaking.

“Uh, hey everyone. I’m Tubbo. I’ve known Purpled for almost a year, but it feels like I’ve known him my whole life. Big guy behind me, I’ve actually known him my whole life. Uh, I love honey, bees, shiny things, friendship bracelets, knee high socks, flowy skirts, fun belts, clouds, going on hikes, and picking flowers,” said Tubbo excitedly, eagerly looking at everyone in the room to see their reactions. Ranboo knew that Tubbo knew that wasn’t quite gonna cut it.

“I, uh, do have powers, they’re just dangerous and I’d rather not show them off in such a small space right now,” he said quickly, “but it is fire manipulation and creation!”

The Tommy boy quite literally jumped out hearing that. His eyes were filled with something that Ranboo saw quite a lot in Purpled’s eyes: not-so-innocent mischief.

“FIRE MANIPULATION? Oh my god, that’s so cool- OW!” screeched Tommy, who got swatted on the back on the head by his older brother who whispered something in the banada-wearing boy’s ear, which caused him to promptly sit down. 

The room gave Tubbo a gentle applause while Karl and Alex whooped and cheered and hollered. The green-shirted boy did a bow towards the Oracles that was very similar to Cara’s. When he picked his head back up again, he was basically beaming with joy. Usually, this would also fill Ranboo with joy, but unfortunately, it was his turn.

He felt the eyes in the room turn to him, like moths attracted to the light. Patterns of green, blue, and brown stared at him. Even the lenses of Dr. Jack’s red and blue lensed glasses reflected the sunlight towards him. He suddenly felt as if everyone could see past his “normal” appearance, as if they were seeing the side of him that he usually wished he didn’t have.

“Hi, uh, everybody. My name is Ranboo, feel free to call me that. I don’t really remember my childhood that much, but I do know that I’ve known Tubbo longer than I can remember. Tubbo and I met Purpled at the same time. I enjoy writing and reading, which is why it’s cool that we’re in the library, but I also really like being outdoors. So, uh, I guess those contradict each other a little bit,” he rambled, scratching the back of his neck. He suddenly looked at the Oracles, worried that he failed them in a way.

To his surprise, Karl and Alex both wore expressions of encouragement and excitement. They both gave him a thumbs up, and Alex mouthed ‘You got this, dude.’ Ranboo swallowed, nodded, and shifted his feet a little bit to adjust his posture. 

“My ability is that I can teleport. I can’t do super long distances, and I struggle with teleporting through super thick walls, but I can teleport anywhere in my sight range!” he said excitedly, and watched as the eyes glued onto him gleamed with wonder and curiosity. 

“Can you show us? You don’t have to, of course, I was just curious!” piped up Dr. Jack, a small book in his hand. Ranboo knew he was a scientist, and part of that scared him, but the other part knew that the doctor was just as curious as he was, so he decided he would do it. He didn’t want to show off, but he wouldn’t do too much.

“Yeah, sure, just gimme a second,” said Ranboo, his multi-colored eyes meeting the doctor’s multi-color glasses. He felt more warmth and trust within those eyes than he expected. He had dealt with a few scientists in the past, who let greed control their actions, and who don’t view their test subjects as equals. He nodded, and looked around the room.  
His eyes finally settled on a little area that didn’t have many tables or chairs. He tried not to blink, staring at it with all his concentration, his breath suddenly going faster and becoming slightly more shallow. He could feel everyone staring at him, but he tried to ignore it. He felt himself shaking, but he suddenly broke out into a sprint. He felt one foot hit the ground, before another foot hit the ground, before he felt nothing.

The library and the people around him suddenly disappeared. He was back here. It was dark, but he could see purple and blue specks floating all around him. He felt weightless, as if he was floating, but he felt his body moving in slow motion. He had been here many times, but he never quite got used to the way that he couldn’t feel his body anymore. It didn’t quite feel like it was numb, but just as if there was nothing there at all.

This was what Ranboo simply called the “in-between”. It was where he went whenever he wanted to teleport, the void being a place that was so familiar yet so strange. The air was so freezing that most people probably couldn’t stand to breathe it, but yet, he still found the air strangely comforting. He could almost feel the heat leaving his body.

It felt almost as if a big icy mist was slowly covering his body, slowly rising upwards from beneath him. He could hear the murmurs of enderman, the creators and only other operators of this void. He felt the mist slowly rise up, as he had so many times before. His legs were filled with a tingly sensation and the mist rose higher and higher, as if he was standing inside a tank and it was slowly filling up with water.

The sounds of other enderman grew closer and closer, and he felt his entire body tense up. He had done this more times than he could count, but he still felt himself start to panic. The mist continued to rise, reaching up to his waist and his fingertips. He could only breathe in a little bit of air at a time anymore, as if the air around him was becoming thicker and thicker by the second.

The mist had reached up to his chest, and slowly felt his lungs go numb as he couldn’t take in anymore air. His insides tingled as if all the air molecules were bouncing around inside his lungs. He couldn’t move anything except his head, and he could only do that a little bit. The mist continued to rise, sitting at his shoulders. The sounds of enderman continued to increase in his ears.

The mist suddenly was up to beneath his mouth. He shut it tight and watched as the mist rose above his head, and he suddenly felt his body twitching. He felt as though he was drowning in air. He began trying to thrash his body due to his human survival instincts, desperate to get above the mist, to where he could finally breathe again. He heard the distant roar of what sounded like a large creature. He suddenly felt his vision going hazy, so he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

_please work please work please work please work i can’t stay here, i can’t die here, i never have but it always feels as though i will, i have friends to protect and apparently a prophecy to fulfill, my heritage allows me to use this void safely so please work please work please please please please please please-_

Ranboo opened his eyes and he was in the library again, except now he was across the room. It had felt like a very slow five minutes to him, but he knew it was about a fifth of a second for everyone else. Suddenly the room erupted into applause, Karl and Alex continuing to cheer and encourage. He looked back at Dr. Jack, who was smiling at him widely. Purpled and Tubbo were also clapping loudly, and Ranboo felt his cheeks flush red. Those two knew how difficult it was for him to do it sometimes. He felt proud of himself.

Whenever he teleports, there’s about a fifty percent chance that will happen. The fifty percent of human DNA inside him is the cause for this: the void thinks that Ranboo is an intruder and tries to kill him. Other times, it’s very smooth sailing and he’s just in the void for a couple seconds. But every time, no matter what, he heard the sounds of a large creature either roaring or eating or just making noises. Sometimes he even saw a bit of the ground: a yellow, maybe even a off-white substance that he couldn’t identify. He felt the warm air of his home planet fill his lungs, and he felt very relieved.

He made his way back over to his friends without letting himself trip over his own feet, which itself was a miracle. Was he the last person to make their introduction? He wasn’t didn’t think so, but he looked around the room anyway. Sure enough, the guitar boy was still standing there, arms and legs crossed while standing up and leaning up against a pillar. His eyes had bags under them, the kind that Ranboo used to see under his own eyes.

“So, we have one person left! Wanna go ahead and introduce yourself?” asked Karl, turning towards the guitar boy after Alex nudged him. Everyone in the group looked over towards the guitar boy, and Ranboo began to notice how many little holes the boy had on his sweater. He was interested to know more about him.  
  
The guitar boy stared at his shoes for a moment. Ranboo saw they were yellow, but the paint was beginning to chip away, showing the cheap black material underneath. Guitar boy bit his lip softly for a moment, and looked up. Ranboo knew that look all too well: it was the look of someone who was set on their future being a certain way. He used to know people like that, though he didn't remember them at all. His memory did that to him sometimes. Guitar boy opened his mouth to speak, but it was not the words that anyone expected.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he said coldly, venom dripping from his voice as he stood up straight, his gaze dead set on the two Oracles.


End file.
